Learned It From A Manga
by Animaman
Summary: AU. Naruto with a touch of Dragonball. A young Naruto comes across a first issue of Dragonball and decides to learn a few things from it. Now with what he learns from it and what he picks up as a ninja, get ready for something different. Naru?
1. Can it be learned from a book?

LEARNED IT FROM A MANGA

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

Not sure if this counts as a crossover since none of the characters from Dragonball will appear in this fic, only used as a reference for the Naruto characters.

It has been now over four years since the day when the all mighty Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as Konoha, was attacked by the Kyubi, a nine-tailed fox demon, the most powerful one known to the world. While lives were being lost, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his by sealing the demon into a newborn child, in exchange for his life. His last request was that the boy was to be treated like a hero, unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, since those in the village that survived, plus might have lost somebody precious, needed an outlet for their hatred, misery and anger.

What was even more unfortunate was the fact that since the mother, Kushina Uzumaki, died helping to seal the kyubi inside of her son, thanks to the successful extraction of the kyubi from inside of her by Madara Uchiha, one of the founding members of the village, and the first head of the Uchiha Clan, to get revenge on those who had the nerve to stand in the way of his ambitions.

Now a young blonde hair boy with whiskers, Naruto Uzumaki, is walking down the street, feeling very much alone and depressed. Ever since he was given the permanent boot from the orphanage and had to start living on his own, thanks to the courtesy of having the Hokage being one of the only three people he knows of who actually treats him like a person, not like most of the villagers who don't seem to want to have anything to do with him, or at least those who weren't from any of the ninja clans.

As he passed by an alley, something caught his eye. Naruto picks it up to see that it was some kind of book and even though he doesn't know how to read completely, he can read the title which said _Dragonball, the first issue._ The picture itself was enough to make him say "Wow, I've got to show this to Gramps." He started walking towards the Hokage's tower, while looking at the pictures, which got him even more excited.

Unknown to the boy a pair of ANBU were watching him, or rather trying to keep their focus since the one in the dog mask had his nose in a orange book, while his team mate in the cat mask had her hand twitching over the handle of her sword, thinking of ways to destroy the man's book and his dignity.

_Hokage's Office_

Behind a stack of papers, barely a quarter of which were completed, one Hiruzen Sarutobi is wondering what the hell he was thinking on agreeing to come back to this position since it was the very thing to cause him to age faster then being a ninja ever could. Plus with his rival, Danzo Shimura and his two former team mates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, who all serve on the main council, always undermining him over how to run this village, from how to handle the Uchiha Clan to the wellbeing of one Naruto Uzumaki. Hiruzen knew what their true objective was because he remembers reading reports about how the other nations are doing to their demon containers and why they help encourage the villagers that have been around during the attack to try and get the boy to crack enough to where he does let the demon out enough for them to trick him into Danzo's Foundation army.

And right now, what feels like his biggest regret is the fact that he is not doing enough to make sure that the Yondaime's legacy stays safe from both inside and outside of the village. While he and a very small few knew the truth about Naruto being the son of Minato and Kushina, he made sure that bit of info remained a secret from everyone, especially from the outside, because he didn't want the enemies of the Fourth to finish off the bloodline of three of the most powerful ninja clans in the world. The inside was another story, because even though he made sure to pass a law that prevented those old enough to remember the attack to not tell the younger generation the whole truth, only that instead, they decided to find a way to make Naruto's life a real living hell.

Right now he was making sure the coast was clear before he decided to pull out his little orange book from a stash he keeps so that way his secretary won't try to get rid of them. A loud knock caused him to jump a little, making him freeze on the spot. "Who is it?" He asked, hoping it wasn't any of his three main headaches or one of the smaller ones, aka the Civilian Council, deciding to work overtime.

"It's me, Gramps!" A young, very familiar voice shouted through the doors, "Is it okay for me to come in or are you reading those . . ."

"Yes, it's okay to come in Naruto." The Third said making sure Naruto doesn't finish that question. When the doors open, he gave his secretary, who was glaring daggers at the boy, a look that gave her a choice, 'change your attitude or Ibiki well.' This was more then enough to cause her to get back to her work. "What can I do for you today Naruto?" He asked.

"I found this on the street," Naruto said, showing the hokage his new magna, "And I looked through the pictures, and I was wondering if there was a way for me to learn how to perform some of the moves they use on here?"

Hiruzen placed his pipe into his mouth, trying to look like a wise old man, with a dirty old one screaming for him to ditch the brat and pull out the damn book already, "Well, if it has moves similar to some of stuff we teach ninjas, then yes, it is possible." He said, with a small grin. 'And if you have inherited any of your parents' abilities to make things possible, then it wouldn't surprise be one bit that you could pull it off.'

As Naruto flipped through the pages, "But what does showing off a girl's butt has anything to do with fighting?" He asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked. When Naruto turned the book over to reveal how Bulma was able to convince Master Roshi on giving her and Goku the Dragonball hanging around his neck, this was enough to cause blood to fly out of the Third's nose and send him flying straight into the way.

"Gramps, are you okay?" Naruto asked, while the Hokage was slowly getting out of the imprint he made in the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine, Naruto." Hiruzen said, while dusting himself off, "Anyway, let me have a look at that book." After skimming through the pages, noticing that there wasn't enough fight scenes to help answer Naruto's question any further. "There isn't enough stuff in this one, so maybe we should go to a bookstore and find more of these." 'And hopefully more of those type of pictures.' His perverted side kicked in.

This got Naruto to feel a little bit down, "But how well you get me past the door since a bunch of the stores keep . . ." He started to say, only to be stopped when the Hokage raised his hand.

"Let's just say there are some things people don't want to risk doing and attacking a Hokage is at the top of their list." Hiruzen said, before getting up from his seat, "Anyway, how about we spend the rest of the day together, getting some more of those books and maybe get some ramen together."

As soon as he heard the word ramen, "Well what are you waiting for?" Naruto said, all excited, "Let's go already." The next thing he knew, the young blonde was already out of the room.

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle before thinking 'I hope I get to live long enough to tell you the truth about your parents Naruto and how much alike you really are.' While following the boy.

Here it is my latest story. Anybody asks what girl Naruto is going to be with, I'll start a poll when I'm done writing chapter 3 or 4, when I have a better idea on how I want to do this story. There well be some character bashing in this story, a couple of the usual, but I don't want to spoil it already. Read and Review.


	2. First Day of School

LEARNED IT FROM A MANGA

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

_Sorry for not updating, life kept getting in the way, from moving, to college, looking for work and all that jazz. Plus, I've never written a Naruto fic this far into the past, I'm usually writing sometime after the chunin exam or the time skip, so in a way, I'm winging the entire story, and if nobody minds, I'm going to make the Uchiha and Hyuga clans mostly friendly, it's just their councils that are self-righteous bastards, like the Konoha main and civilian councils._

Naruto and Hiruzen are walking out of the bookstore, with two new Dragonball mangas in Naruto's hand, and a new 'book' Hiruzen happened to 'pick up' from the adult. The Third was in a way glad that the people in the store didn't look at the blonde the same way most of the village does, and he could tell that none of them were putting on an act, even when they stood up for Naruto when some of the customers decided to try and get rid of him.

After walking a couple of blocks, they've came across two boys. Both with pitch-black hair and black eyes, but both were of a different age. The older one has long hair going down his neck, while wearing most of an ANBU uniform, and the younger had his hair sticking up in the air. (Duck butt hair for those of you who prefer the term.) Both were laughing until they came upon the Hokage and Naruto. Both gave the hokage a small bow, "Good evening, Lord Hokage." The older boy greeted.

"Good evening Itachi." Hiruzen said, returning the gesture.

Itachi Uchiha turned towards Naruto, "Good evening, Naruto." He greeted, only to have Naruto hide behind the Hokage as a response.

"What's the matter with you?" The younger boy asked.

"You'll have to forgive him, Sasuke." Itachi said to his little brother, "Do you remember our parents telling you about a boy that most of the villagers despise with a vengeance?" When Sasuke nodded in return, "Well say hello to that boy, and considering what he's been through, most people would have died or lost their minds already."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and understood what Itachi was saying. Considering how much abuse he's been through, who could blame the blonde, especially after watching a bunch of the village children were bullying him. Deciding to become the boy's first friend, Sasuke walked up to him and brought out his hand, "Hi, I'm Sasuke." He greeted the blonde, with a small smile.

About a couple buildings away, the two ANBU that were watching Naruto before, were now watching the conversation going on, or at least the female was. "It looks like Naruto just made his first friend." Yugao Uzuki said.

Kakashi Hatake had his sights set on something else, "Hey, a new copy of Icha Icha just came out." He said, while looking through a telescope, "I wonder how ***wham!***" He never gets a chance to finish that question before everything goes black.

Standing above him, Yugao was holding a mallet she got from who knows where, while looking down at her teammate who is currently sporting a large lump on his head, with a few stars going around it. "Damn pervert." She said, before looking back towards the people down below.

After the boys got a chance to know each other a little bit, "Okay Sasuke, let's go home so that we can both turn in for the night." Itachi said.

"Okay, Itachi." Sasuke said, "See you later Naruto."

"Later Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I'll drop you off at your apartment so you can go to bed as well, Naruto." Hiruzen said.

"Gramps, can you put some security around my place, people have been trashing it whenever I'm in it or not." Naruto said.

Now Hiruzen was definitely getting mad. "If you're apartment has been attack, I'll do more then increase security." Hiruzen said, getting a small smile from the boy.

_One year later_

Naruto was walking towards the Ninja Academy, getting ready to go through his first day of going towards his goal of becoming Hokage. Right by his side were Sasuke, with Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head and the father of Sasuke and Itachi, deciding to send them off, acting like a substitute parent for Naruto since he is still an orphan. While it was bad enough that the villagers treated him and his clan like they were the cause of the kyubi attack, it was far worse when they treated Naruto like he was the kyubi itself.

Naruto himself has started training early, with the Third teaching him fuinjutsu, ninjutsu from Fugaku, Hayate Gekko taught him the basics of kenjetsu, Genjitsu from Fugaku and Itachi, and taijitsu from Asuma and one of the scariest teachers yet.

_Flashback_

_It was a week after Naruto showed up with the manga, and Hiruzen was reading it with him. After getting a good idea on how some of the energy attacks work, the old man decided to help give a little training schedule going, but making sure not to teach him the whole enchilada, which is why Naruto is standing on the other side of the desk. "Naruto, after reading through your books a couple of times, I've begin to figure out what principles they use, so I'm going to help give you a head start on your training before you start the academy next year." He said._

"_Cool." Naruto said, "Are you going to teach me how to do the Kamehameha Wave?"_

_Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at this, even though the boy is going through a rough life, he could definitely see the resemblance between him and his parents. "No, that's something you'll just have to figure out on his own." He said, to get a small 'aww!' as a response, "I know you want to start learning everything from the books, but like everyone else, you will have to start from somewhere, and I've arranged to make sure to have you learn a few things that will help you grow in more ways then one."_

_While still feeling a bit disappointed, he understood what the Hokage was saying, you need to start from the bottom before you can reach the top. "So who are my teachers?" Naruto asked, still glad there are people who are willing to teach him something useful._

_While going through what Naruto would be teaching, "And for your taijitsu, I have Hiashi Hyuga and . . ." The Third said, only to be interrupted by the door being smashed through._

_After the dust settle, their stood a man with a bowl haircut, bushy brows, wearing a hideous green jumpsuit. "It is I, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Guy!" He said, giving them thumbs up, wink and his teeth giving off a small 'ping.'_

_Naruto turned towards the Hokage, giving him a horrified look, "Am I being punished for something, gramps?" He asked._

_Hiruzen couldn't help but not blame the boy for the question since he would ask the same thing every time Guy shows up. "No, unfortunately that is how he acts and believe it or not, he is the taijitsu specialists in the village." He said, while looking at the man who can even creep Ibiki out badly, "And the more you train, while keeping an open mind, then the more ready you will be for anything life throws with you."_

"_Fine, when do we start?" Naruto asked, with a sigh of surrender._

"_Now that's showing the true power of the flames of youth!" Gai yelled out, "Let's go outside right away."_

_When it momentarily became two again, Naruto turned towards the third, "Hey gramps, can you do me a big favor?" He asked._

"_And what favor would that be Naruto?" Hiruzen asked._

"_If by some chance I start to act like him, please slap me hard so that way I would be back to normal again." Naruto said, "Or to at least kill me if you can't?"_

_Flashback ends_

While he did become a well rounded boy from all of his training, which made him stronger, faster, smarter and more then capable to protect himself from most people, he never picked up any bad habits from anybody, especially Guy's personality and wardrobe.

When they reached the entrance to the academy, "Okay boys, this is where I'll drop you off." Fugaku said, "Make sure to be careful after school, especially you Naruto since there will always those who would risk everything just to get the chance to attack you."

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto said.

"And that also goes for you, Sasuke," Fugaku said, turning towards his son, "Those same people would attack you because you are Naruto's friend and would do anything to make him weak through any means necessary."

"Don't worry, Father," Sasuke said, "No matter what happens I'll always be Naruto's friend."

Fugaku gave a small smile at this, "That's good to hear." He said, "Now I'll see you after school."

The two boys ran into the academy, only to be intercepted by a chunin, "Now the Uchiha, I'll let pass." She said, "But why should I let the kyubi-brat pass?"

"You mean besides getting into trouble with the Hokage for not doing what you're told?" Naruto asked back.

"Or the fact that you will be dealing with the ninja council who has taken a personal interest in the boy's protection." Fugaku said, while giving the chunin a nice look at his Sharingan eyes, "Plus most of the ninja population, including Ibiki Morino."

This was more then enough to convince the chunin to move out of the way to let the boys past. As soon as they were in the building, "Why are you protecting that thing?" The chunin asked, "Don't you remember what he is responsible for?"

"I remember what the village has accused my clan of." Fugaku said, causing the chunin to flinch, "Plus we're just keeping a promise to an old friend who requested that the boy be treated like a hero." He then walked away.

Inside the classroom, the boys took their seats, while their first teacher came walking in. He has black hair tied in a ponytail and a scar that went all away across his face. "Hello everyone, my name is Iruka Umino and I'll be one of your instructors at the academy."

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took awhile, I spent most of my time now at college and job hunting. Next chapter will introduce the rest of the Konoha 12. I'm still debating wither or not to throw in the Uchiha Massacre in here or let them live in this one. I'll do a little poll to let you decide. Read and Review.


	3. Making New Friends and Enemies

LEARNED IT FROM A MANGA

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

_Well the poll says it all, most of the Uchihas will stay alive, it's the clan council that will become history, yet that will have to wait about a chapter or two. As for the coupling, I'll start poll focused mainly on Naruto and Sasuke and which girl people would like to see them with. The rest will be explained at the end of the chapter._

It is now lunch on their first day of school and Naruto and Sasuke are sharing it with a few other boys that they met once again, Naruto mostly. During his yearlong training, Hiruzen decided to make sure that Naruto got train in more than just jutsus. With reading and writing, Ayame was more than kind enough to help out. Strategy he learned from Shikaku Nara, where he also met Shikamaru, by playing games like chess and shoji. He also got to meet the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho, Choza Akimichi with his son Choji, and Inochi Yamanaka. Ino he met later, but unfortunately, had a bad start because Ino was more worried about her image in order to become friends with the village pariah. Scary enough, Naruto also met Yoshino, the family matriarch, who was more than capable of putting her two boys in line with a few well aimed headshots with her frying pans, which were cast iron. He also learned a few other things, mainly from cooking, taught by both Ayame and Choza to trying out a few hobbies, like gardening from Inochi and, for some reason, unknown mainly to him, calligraphy.

Naruto and Sasuke also got to meet Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, his brother, Hizashi and his nephew, Neji. Unfortunately, Naruto learned about the Caged Bird Seal that are on the foreheads of the last, meaning that they are now whipped slaves due to the Hyuga clan being divided by a main house and the branch house. They got a chance to hang out together, whenever Hinata would get over her fainting spells, and learn something from each other, especially from Neji who was considered the prodigy of the clan, wither the clan council or not.

Now they are sitting around having lunch, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, who is in the next year up and Hinata, plus a few new friends along the way. One of them is Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with wilder hair, as well as attitude, then Naruto, from a clan that specializes in working with dogs; Shino Aburame, a boy with a pair shades, and a silent demeanor, coming from a clan that are known for being a bunch of walking hives for bugs; both from Naruto's and Sasuke's class. From Neji's class are Rock Lee, a boy who is as energetic as Naruto, yet has some kind of problem with his chakra, and Tenten, a girl with her hair in a pair of buns, and a weapons nut.

Right now they were trying to get to know each other when they felt an ominous wind, at least ominous for a bunch of five year olds. They turned to see Ino with a girl with a large forehead and short, light pink hair. "Can we help you?" Sasuke asked.

"And who's your friend?" Naruto asked another.

"This, loser, is Sakura Haruno and she is better than you."

"In book smarts maybe, but that is about it." Shikamaru said, while looking up in the clouds.

"As well as doing a good job of detecting genjutsu, other than that, what makes her better than Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Yeah because he scored higher than both of you in taijutsu." Kiba said.

"And we still got a long way to go since that was just the first half." Naruto said, "Would you care to join us?"

"Why would we eat with a bunch of losers?" Ino said.

"Yeah, we just came to see if Sasuke would rather hang out with some cooler people?" Sakura said, "Instead of with a bunch of losers."

"I'm fine with these cool people." Sasuke said, "Besides, it's like what brother tells me, cool might sound nice but doesn't mean much in the real world."

"And besides, didn't you just call Sasuke a loser a while ago?" Hinata asked, causing the pair to sweat a bit because of that, "So why would he want to hang out with people who insult both him and his friends."

"There is no way that any of you are his friends!" Sakura yelled out.

"Why not?" The entire grouped asked.

Well because Sasuke is from one of the major clans . . ." Ino started.

"As are I and Hinata." Neji countered.

"Me too." Kiba said, while raising his hand, with Shikamaru, Choji and Shino doing the same.

"And yet you're hanging out with a worthless orphan!" Sakura yelled out, only to slap her hands onto her mouth.

Ino's eyes went wide after hearing that. While she can come off as a self-obsess girl who only cares about her image and her status amongst the Konoha girls, even she would considered that taking things a bit too far. Even though she knows that most of the village despise Naruto for some reason, yet loved by just about every ninja, even she would never go as far as to remind Naruto of the one thing that she herself has, loving parents.

Most of the group was giving Sakura the evil eye, while Naruto himself didn't seem fazed by this, "Who is currently proving to be stronger then you in most of the stuff we have taken before lunch." Naruto said, "Plus I've been train by the Hokage himself and a few clans, and one of the scariest teachers ever, so who is more worthless, me or you two?"

"You're making that up." Ino said.

"No actually I watched some of that training and that's why he is near the top of the class." Hinata said, "Some of the stuff he learned is things that fit him pretty well."

"Anyway, there is always room for more people." Naruto said, "We might not be the coolest bunch, but we believe friendship is way better." He then turned back to the group, "By the Kiba, I remember seeing you being chased by a girl with three pups last week. What happened?"

"Come on, Sakura, we don't have to take this." Ino said, not happy about being blown off like that. When she walked away, she noticed that her shadow was no longer beside her. She looked around until she noticed Sakura sitting between Naruto and Sasuke, laughing with the rest of the group as an embarrassed Kiba explained the reason why.

"So basically you were too tired to make sure that nobody was using the bathroom only to find your sister just stepping out of the shower." Choji said, "That's why she was chasing you while she looked like she just slapped a bunch of clothes on in a hurry."

Sakura was laughing hard enough to start producing tears. She looked towards Ino, who had a look that was a mixture of being betrayed and shocked. She waved her hand, wanting her to join in since she was her best friend.

Ino wanted to follow her pride and leave her would have been ex-best friend if it wasn't for the fact that maybe it would be better to have a bunch of friends then admirers. As soon as she sat down between Sakura and Sasuke, "So now you found something that works faster than coffee." Shino said between laughs.

_Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen was watching the whole thing from the crystal ball, a rice ball in one hand. He couldn't help but smile at Naruto's abilities to make friends with those who never expect it. Seeing children laughing is something that should be given to every child, especially Naruto who needs to feel the joy of happiness instead of what Suna is doing to their container right now.

With him, making it like a meeting of clan parents in a way, with the Third being the grandfather figure for Naruto, watching as a bunch of mismatched children just enjoying lunch and each other's company. Inochi was the most proud because Ino was able to come out of the drama queen/self-absorbed gotta be cool girl phase early instead of having to learn the hard way that it doesn't have anything to do with being a ninja out in the real world.

"Looks like your daughter has finally dropped the deva early, Inochi." Tsume Inuzuka said, "Way earlier then Cindy ever did."

"Yes and hopefully she won't keep me up all night telling me what she thinks about all this." Inochi said, "When something catches her attention, she makes sure that I hear every word of what she thinks, even if she just thinks about them on the spot."

"Still, at least this group would be just as close with each other as we were with Minato." Hiashi said, "With him and Kushina gone and Naruto growing up having to fend for himself, right now my only hope is that the council doesn't try anymore to interfere with his growth."

"Clan or main?" Shikaku asked.

"Both." Fugaku, Hiashi and Hizashi said at the same time.

"At least I have the clans on my side." Hiruzen said, "Right now I have the civilian council trying to make sure to give Naruto from little to no help at all while also making sure to get extra money from the clans, especially considered how this new class is going to be composed of."

"We did that on purpose." Shibi said.

"Yeah, since Naruto has as big of a heart as Minato does, we thought we join you in doing a few things for Naruto just to give the civilian council a little heart arrack later." Choza said.

"Although knowing you, you are probably already aware." Shikaku said.

"Are you implying that I'm nosy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes." Everyone else answered at the same time.

When it became time for the kids to return to their class, it was also time for the people in the office to get back to their work. After giving a little stretch, "Anyway, I think I'll stop by the academy to pick up both Naruto and Sasuke while I pick up Kiba." Tsume said, "Basically playing babysitter until I drop Naruto off at his house."

"You might want to take some extra precautions because the villagers are starting to hate Naruto even more now." Fugaku said.

"Why, what is it this time?" Inochi said.

"Well, since we've been helping Naruto with his training, especially having him get a head start on his chakra control due to his reserves, he's starting to standup for himself." Fugaku said. "Mikoto told me that while she was watching over Naruto and Sasuke, the villagers decided to do their little insults, you know the whole kyubi-brat and all that. Well when they called him a monster, Naruto countered on asking who was the bigger monster, the kid or those who beat-up kids. Apparently, didn't like the comparison, so they tried to attack only for Itachi and Shisui to stop them in the process, while in turn reminding them that the council can't protect them from trespassing and attacking somebody on our land."

"So they don't mind calling a child monster, yet when the same child calls them one, they don't like to be put on the same level." Shikaku said, before saying the clan motto, "Troublesome."

"And for once, we agree with you." Choza said, while everyone got up and started to leave.

"Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, I need to have a little talk with you three." Hiruzen said.

When it was just four of them, "What is it you want to discuss with us, Lord Hokage?" Hizashi asked.

"Right now I want to know what your clan councils are doing," Hiruzen said, "Considering that we already know what is going on in the minds of the main and civilian councils."

_Academy_

The nine friends in the new class are back in the class room, where after assessing how everybody did so far, Iruka decided to see if anybody was learning something else before the year started.

While he mostly received the usual nothing to clan stuff, when he got to Naruto, was he in for a surprise. "Okay Naruto, tell me, have you been working on anything before joining the academy?" Iruka asked.

"Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, chakra control," Naruto listed off, Iruka being surprised from what came out of Naruto's mouth, while most of the class, except for his friends, weren't too impressed due to the arrogance passed down by their parents, "And some other things gramps keeps throwing my way like strategy and trying out different hobbies."

"Gramps?" One of the kids asked, a girl with purple hair, brown eyes and wearing a striped blouse, "I thought you are an orphan you little runt."

"And yet he is doing better than you, Ami, somebody whose parents are on the council." Hinata said, without a stutter, causing the girl to get mad. While she might be shy and timid, the one thing that is good about her is her loyalty to her friends, something people said she got from her mother, Hunita, "He's referring to the Hokage."

"Why would he call the Hokage that since they aren't even related?" Ami asked.

"Because he was the first one to look at me with kindness instead of what most of the village gives me." Naruto said, not feeling the slightest bit hurt by that sting, "Anyway, I was taught by some creepy scar-faced how to scare people by looking at them and using your chakra."

'Sounds like Ibiki Morino.' Iruka said.

"And it looks like it works because whenever he looked at a pair of ANBU, a really bad smell seems to come from them." Naruto said.

'Yep, that's Ibiki alright.' Iruka said, "Is there anything else Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a bit, "No, that's it."

"Okay, now that we have all the necessary information, by next week we should be able to find something to work with each of you." Iruka explained, "Although Naruto seems to be ahead of everyone by about a year."

"Not to mention to pick up anything from them." Naruto blurted out, "Especially that freak in the green suit sprouting out 'Flames of Youth' every five seconds."

'Yeah, Gai doe have that effect on people.' Iruka thought, while a cold shiver went down his spine, "Anyway, you all be receiving your books and other things you will need during your time here at the academy."

_Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen is at his desk, doing the bane of all kage, paperwork. While being called the professor due to how many jutsus he has in his collection, he was seriously considering using a good portion of the attack ones to help ease his headache. 'I bet Minato and Kushina are laughing their asses off if they are watching me now.' Ran through his head, knowing full well who their kid is. Looking at the clock, he knew that Naruto and his friends will be getting out of class within the next hour. Unfortunately he has a council meeting coming up soon and he won't be there to greet Naruto when he gets out.

He is glad that Tsume decided to be there when Naruto leaves the academy because she is the second dangerous woman in Konoha, with or without Kuromaru, making any attacks on Naruto total suicide for one extremely brave and stupid fool. The scariest woman that Konoha has ever produced is his student, Tsunade Senju, one of the Sanin, a capable medic-nin and downright lethal when crossed.

While he knew that he and the clan heads can do so much, the one thing that Hiruzen wished he could do was spend more time with Naruto so that way he would at least know what it is like to be in a more family like setting.

Just as he past the halfway point on the total number of papers, he sensed a very familiar presence outside his office window, "Kakashi, you can come in now." Hiruzen called out.

In through the window came Kakashi Hatake, in his ANBU uniform, his mask at his side. He has gravity-defying silver hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face, his headband covering his left eye and a familiar orange book in his hand. When he looked up to notice that the Hokage was giving a look saying that this isn't the time for his usual be as annoying as possible pose, he put the book away into his pouch.

"So what brings you here to my office, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked, having a good idea on what might be on his top ANBU captain's mind.

"I would like to see if there is any room for me to contribute to the raising of Minato-sensei's son?" Kakashi asked his tone as neutral as usual.

Hiruzen gave him a small smile before coming up with an answer.

Here is the latest chapter, sorry for taking too long. I was pretty busy with college and stuff. Plus I was trying to make sure that this story doesn't follow too closely with the original storyline due to all of the curveballs along the way. I am going to set up a poll to determine the coupling of Naruto and Sasuke, although nothing would develop until somewhere between the fifth and tenth chapter, basically after they join the teams. If anybody has any ideas for other couplings, let me know, please keep them straight. As for the councils, still working out when the best time well be since I decided to not do any clan massacres. Read and Review.


	4. Common Scene vs Ignorance

LEARNED IT FROM A MANGA

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

Well, according to the poll, NaruSaku and NaruIno are tied in the lead, with NaruHIna at the bottom after falling from a strong lead from the beginning. As for Sasuke, SasuHina in the lead, with SasuSaku and SasuIno tied at the bottom. It won't be until chapter 6 when the pairing well be decided, and probably until sometime after that chapter when I start building things up towards a romance one step at a time, like from just hand holding and work my way up. To put it simply, I'm just going to have them act a little bit more like kids and avoid using that whole 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink' philosophy you see in so many fics.

Another thing I want to throw in, I'm thinking about adding other manga since I don't think Dragonball would be enough for the group since Dragonball has Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo as the main fighters throughout the series. Right now I'm going to have Naruto learn Goku's moves, Sasuke with Vegeta's, and Neji with Piccolo's. The rest like I said is iffy, so I'm thinking of adding maybe Bleach for Tenten since it involves swords.

Anyway, this and the next few chapters will mainly focus mainly on friendship and family, with some council bashing along the way. Anyone expecting any Sasuke-bashing(overused) or Sakura-bashing(over-abused), then you are reading the wrong fic. Sure, some childish bickering, but they don't get bashed, with just about everybody ooc.

Anyway, continuing on from the last chapter.

The first day of class has just came to an end and right now most of the teachers were both ecstatic about having a class full of future clan heirs and angry because the kyubi-brat is going to be in with them and he is at the top of the class.

After watching the kids leave, with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba walking away with Tsume, and with Kuromaru by her side, any attempts on the two boys would make suicide seem like a treat due to her temper and maternal instincts.

When the last of the crowd left, Iruka stepped out, "Where are you going Iruka?" One of the teachers asked.

"The hokage wanted to see me about this year's batch of students." Iruka said, while walking towards the gate, only to be intercepted by the dean.

"And what do you plan to tell him about the fact that the demon is apparently getting stronger?" He asked, "Because I refuse to make that thing an even bigger threat than before."

"I'm going to tell him the truth considering that he has been one of the few people to be teaching him, from what Naruto has been telling me." Iruka said, "I know what everyone thinks about the boy, I know I was no different, but after listening to him for a bit, I think we were all wrong to judge somebody who is no different than a scroll with a kunai sealed in it." Deciding it would be better to get out as soon as possible, Iruka disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The dean was furious, especially due to the fact that he grew up a civilian and the council was able to lie about his capabilities so that not only would he get the position, he would do whatever he can to give the civilian students a better chance to graduate the academy, despite the fact that them getting to teams are slimmer because of the fact that some of the students love to use their status as the child of somebody high class. His other goal is to make sure that Naruto does not become stronger or a ninja, despite the threat from the Third about visits to Ibiki.

After hearing about some of the chunins thinking about what Iruka, especially about how what they thought about doing would be like doubting the Fourth's sealing abilities, since they were considered amongst the strongest of his abilities. Having had enough, he headed off towards one of the council members so he can give them his report.

_One year later_

There is a taijutsu match getting ready to start and Naruto is placed against Ami, whose father is on the civilian council.

Ami gave a small smirk, deciding to use her little trump card. "Remember you street rat, if I lose, my parents will get even with you." She said.

"I'll take my chances little girl." Naruto said, getting her mad, "And here is a little advice from somebody who is forced to face the real world early, your rank and your status doesn't matter to enemy ninja, they'll kill you no matter what. Plus if you keep telling everybody who your parents are, that is going to bring the wrong kind of attention you don't need, especially those looking for a quick payday."

Ami was beyond reasoning due to the pride that spoiled brats are the most famous for. When Iruka gave the signal to start, she charged in, her hand raised to knock the blonde's head off. When she is about to deliver, Naruto just stepped aside, with his foot sticking out, causing her to trip out of the ring. After landing flat on the ground, with her butt in the air, and her skirt revealing a pair of teddy bear panties. Everyone got a good laugh at the girl's expense.

Not being one to resist a little payback, "Hey Amy, looks like we were wrong," Sakura started to say, "Looks like you real can bear it all!" (Sorry for any part of this sounding bad.)

Ami did what most girls would do in her position, pull her skirt down and hightail it into the school, embarrassed to the letter.

When it calmed down, it was now Choji's turn, which ended faster when his opponent was suicidal enough to use the 'F-word' on him.

_Council Chambers_

It has also been close to an anniversary for the Uchiha and Hyuga clans due to the definite removal of their councils, who had their own interests in mind over the clans. While they like Hiruzen and the rest of the clan heads, can't wipe out the civilian council, or even the main one, without raising any suspicion.

As it turned out, the Uchiha Council was going to try and not only usurp power from Fugaku, but from the Hokage as well by trying to rally up a coup et tate with those in the clan loyal only to them, which resulted in their immediate removal and the end of the Uchiha council, with the clan head running the whole mess.

The Hyuga council was going to try to have Hitomi killed so that way they would be able to manipulate Hiashi like a perfect puppet. Like the Uchiha Council, they were disbanded, being reduced down to two people, one person representing the main branch and Hizashi representing the branch family.

Right now the clan heads, as well as the Third, were getting headaches from the Civilian Council over what could be considered now the age old argument about Naruto Uzumaki. When it was found out that Naruto is way beyond the curve in the current class year, to where at the pace he is going, he might become the next Sage of Six Paths, they were furious because the demon was getting stronger, not weaker. Plus they were furious because Naruto was putting up a good fight against both bullies, by fighting back, and the villagers by outsmarting them.

_Flashback . . ._

_It was barely a month since the start of a new year and half of the council was being noisier than ever, (and just another heads up, since Sakura's parents have been given some identity, this well not be one of those fics where her mother is on the council and evil.) mainly about how not only Naruto's strength, yet most of the chunin teachers had a change of heart and decided to help the boy grow instead of trying to stunt his growth._

"_That demon is becoming too powerful," One councilman said, "If we let him keep getting stronger, then what's to stop him from turning on us?"_

"_Why wouldn't he considering how badly you treated him." Tsume said, getting a mixture of shocked and angry looks from the civilians, while the hokage and clan heads were giving them glares, "That boy has a heart of the purest gold and all you can do is try to bring him down by accusing him of a crime he didn't do."_

"_A crime he didn't do!?" One of the councilwomen yelled out, "He killed the fourth and so many people, how can you say he is innocent when he is obviously the monster reincarnated?"_

"_If he is as big a monster you claim him to be, then that makes you worse due to how you treat him." Choza said, "Because you use him as a way to hang on to the past."_

"_Plus the fact that you are busy making money off of people's hatred by making sure they have a way to kill an innocent boy." Hiashi said, "And yet none of you have took into consideration that if the Kyubi did attack again, it would be the fault of the boy's attackers, not the boy himself."_

_Another of the councilman, a man looking like he is living as well as the Daimyo decided to try something below the belt, "Lord Hokage, why do you constantly defend the beast that killed your wife?" He asked._

_The room started to feel like they were in the middle of a blizzard at the Land of Snow. The killer intent was so intense that it would make Ibiki soil himself, which would be a feat in itself, "How dare you use Biwako in such a distasteful manner." Hiruzen said, reminding everybody why the kage is somebody you don't want to tick off, period, "Especially when you either don't have all of the facts or making up ones to replace the ones you don't like." He then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he revealed a secret that only he and the clan heads know, "Now here are two things that I will tell you because I will not repeat again: First, my wife was killed by a ninja, before the attack, and second, if I did, Biwako would come back from grave and set me straight."_

_Flashback ends_

Since that day, nobody dared crossed that line again, especially with the Hokage. Plus the clans and Hiruzen made it clear that Naruto's education and training well keep going, even if it has to be outside of the classroom. And during the year, to prove their point, the mothers, wives and daughters of the clan heads took a quick liking to Naruto, like he was a part of the family to where they make sure that nobody is sabotaging Naruto's chance towards advancement, from schoolwork to test. One thing nobody ever misses with is the mama bird protecting her flock, even if the bird is from somebody else's nest.

While that argument is still going on, unfortunately most parents aren't too please about their kids being beaten by the village pariah, even though it was during a supervised taijutsu match or do to self-defense against bullies, especially when people close to him are being targeted.

"That demon needs to be put down for attacking our children." One council person said, "I have been getting reports from concerned villagers that boy has mercilessly attack children whenever he thinks he could get away with it."

"How's that any different from your kids?" Tsume said, "Every time they try to give Naruto a hard time, you encourage them to do their worse, even congratulating them."

"Plus I've been hearing from my eldest daughter that some of those children you have heard about have been giving her a hard time and they would always get to the point where she has no choice but to defend herself." Hiashi said, "And she told me that heard the leader saying that he can get away with it since his parents say it is okay to prey on the week."

"And I remember Ino telling me about how a bully name Ami would always try to make her friend Sakura Haruno feel inferior just because she looks different." Inochi said, "And since her parents are on council, Ino told me how she was more of a spoiled brat then she was."

That was when the fireworks started to go off again, with the Third looking at his former teammates, and while they are at disagreements about Naruto, they all can agree on how nice retirement would be around now. Even Danzo was getting annoyed from having to hear the Civilian Council act like spoiled children who still expect a treat every time they do something that they think is good.

_Academy_

A few hours later, and another day of class has come to an end. Naruto has walked up to the entrance to be greeted by the Shika-Ino-Cho wives, which would make Naruto even more safe due to Yoshino's special made, Frying Pan Release jutsus. After wishing the rest of his friends a farewell, he, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino left the academy.

"So how was school today, kids?" Cho (Choji's mother) asked.

When the kids talking about what went on, Shikamaru deciding to avoid a frying pan as much as possible, with a few laughs at the pranks Naruto came up with during the day. The first one being where he placed a strong, all day acting laxative into the dean's sake, although it didn't act up until he left the academy early that morning, to how he practiced his fuinjutsu by placing them at the different places, like the ones that when activated, made people stick to their seats like they sat on superglue. The people being the usual class bullies and stuck-ups, and some embarrassed themselves by forcing their way up to their feet, only to ripped their pants/skirts and revealing what they were wearing underneath.

When they got to the town square, they, mainly the females of the group, decided to help Naruto with his shopping, like any other male, wither they like it or not. All Shikamaru and Choji could do was wish their friend luck and leave to one of their usual hangout spots. After what felt like hours, which was just barely 1 ½ hours, out walked Naruto, in a white cloak with red flames, looking like a miniature Minato.

Ah, don't you just hate cliffhangers, well so do some writers when it comes to getting a brain fart while writing a story. Next chapter I will include more Dragonball elements, right now I'm trying to get back into including writing back into my routine, especially since I don't have to worry about focusing on college classes anymore. Anyway, to state it now, no Naruto's heritage doesn't get revealed, to put it simply Naruto dressed up out of hero worship without knowing the truth about himself or his heritage. Anyway, if anybody has a suggestion on which magna to mix with whom, feel free to give it, just make sure it doesn't involve guns or anything modern or futuristic like Trigun and Cowboy Bebop. Read and Review.


	5. Spring Break

**LEARNED IT FROM A MANGA**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

I know I said that it won't be until Chapter 6 that I decide the coupling, but considering the fact that the leads in who hooks up with Naruto keeps changing, I decided to do it early. The poll has proven that not everybody is going to be pleased, so here is what I decided, the main couplings well be NaruSaku and SasuHina, with a touch of ShikaIno and NejiTen along the way. Any other pairing suggestions on the rest of the crew, I'm willing to accept suggestions as long as they are straight.

And by way, those who don't like Sakura, she will not be bashed in this fic due to the fact that she never becomes a fan girl, along with Ino, and they both can be written as growing up into better people early instead of a few near death experiences. There will be fan girl bashing, just for kicks.

Oh and somebody pointed out the fact that they had guns in _Dragonball_, while it is true, the one thing not to forget is that the guns in the series are proven ineffective due to the fact that some of the characters are either bulletproof or fast enough to catch a bullet with their fingers. In other words, Superman would have more than a field day fighting these characters.

If my math is right, Naruto and the rest of the rookies are about 6or 7 years old, Neji, Tenten and Lee are about 8 or 9, and the rest are up for grabs.

It was now spring break from academy for Naruto and his friends after going through his second year there. Over the few months that they were they, not only was Naruto getting plenty of attention for his new wardrobe look, some felt like the Fourth Hokage was coming back to haunt them for using his name as a reason for their actions, yet thanks to the release of _Dragonball Z_ (I have no idea how big a year gap there is between the manga releases, or how long each series went for, so don't ask) Naruto was getting a better idea on how to perform some of Goku's moves, which started with understanding the concept of Ki and the difference between it and chakra.

Also along the way, Sasuke took a particular interest in the character Vegeta, and Neji took a liken to Piccolo. (Or what I call, the main three since throughout DBZ and DBGT, they are always the ones that the stories focus the most on, while the ones that started out in the first series become either background or forgotten, like Krillen and Yamacha)

While Naruto is still keeping up with his training with all of his teachers, the one he wishes he could avoid as humanly possible, Gai does know quite a few martial arts styles, which is what Naruto and Neji are currently practicing on each other at the Hyuga estate, with Hinata and Hanabi watching. Naruto got scrolls on all the different styles of Kung Fu, both the elemental ones and the ones based on animals, Sasuke took up Karate, and Neji is learn Taekwondo. Naruto has learned two things from _Dragonball_ so far: The Kamehameha Wave and how to fly, thanks to the help of Hiashi using his Byakugan to help figure out if Naruto is using the Ki right, while Hiashi learned something new about his clan's bloodline.

Hunita walked out just as the two boys called it a draw. "Good work boys, you have all gotten better." She said, as the pair started walking towards the girls.

"Thanks, Hunita," Naruto said, when he first called her Lady Hyuga as a sigh of respect, She told him to call her either mother, which Naruto would never do out of respect for his own, even if nobody bothers to tell him about his parents, or Hunita because, as the only info she could give about his clan, formalities aren't practiced well enough in the Uzumaki Clan, "It looks like Neji is doing a good job at mixing both the Hyuga style with his Taekwondo."

"Yes, thanks to uncle Hiashi's help with learning the techniques that the main branch refuse to let us learn." Neji said, with a small sigh, while he is getting over the whole superiority complex that comes from clans that are considered royalty, unfortunately the main branch are among the worse because they act like they are gods compared to the rest of the village, including the Uchihas, "Although it doesn't help much when some people from the main branch activates my seal for kicks or just to make sure that when we duel, that I lose badly."

"Actually, if they use a seal on you during a duel, then it's not really a win, just a glorified loss because they can't face the fact that there are people better them, clan or not." Naruto said, "Which reminds me, what else is the caged bird seal to do besides make the main family feel good about themselves?"

Hunita decided to answer that, "It destroys the Byakugan when a member either dies or is killed so that way other villages won't try to use it to learn our secrets."

"So if it's used to protect our eyes, why don't we have seals, mother?" Hinata asked, while Hanabi ran up to Naruto, begging for an aerial piggyback ride, something she started to enjoy when he flew into the compound one day and it was the first time anybody seen the ever stoke Hiashi Hyuga jump out of his skin due to fright. Hizashi was next to him and happen to have a camera on hand to take a picture of the event.

"Because then the master would have equal ground with the help and that is something that the people in the main house don't want, a reason to get their hands dirty." Naruto answered, having been studying about politics and law with the Third, wither he likes it or not, "Plus when a clan is treated like royalty and have both the 'Ultimate' attack and defense, it makes people think that they are perfect and the rest of world should be under their feet, mainly a big clan of egos. When he looked down to notice Hanabi giving him the puppy eyes, something that would make somebody like Itachi crack. "And if you would excuse me, I believe somebody wants a ride."

When Naruto took off with an excited Hanabi on his back, "He's right about the ego." Hunita said, "Use a technique for generations and the only thing it leads to is arrogance."

"And also how long it takes for somebody to figure out a flaw or weakness in it," Everyone turned to see both Hiashi and Hizashi approaching them, both overhearing what Naruto said before taking flight, with Hizashi continuing where Hiashi left off, "Then what's a Hyuga supposed to after then? Unless we learn to adapt, then it won't take long for the Hyuga to come to a harsh end."

"Anyway, I've been called to a council meeting, another _'crucial'_ one, and I need to be going." Hiashi said, saying crucial like it needed to be put down for good, "I just hope I can contain myself from using the Gentle Fist on our oppressors."

Just before he headed off towards the main gate, "Um, Hiashi," He turned to see his wife walking towards him, and whispered something into his ear.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Sasuke are enjoying a little ice cream break after a day of training, trying to help Sasuke incorporate Karate into the Uchiha Counterstrike techniques. While it was a task in itself, they have been seeing progress, which in turn, have been encouraging those whole already have the Sharigan to start looking past the Sharigan and try things out the hard way, something that made the old council cocky in their abilities, and those who are born with a condition that prevents them from gaining it to make due no matter what, wither as a ninja or not.

Right now, while they were some brother time, some of the villagers that were walking around kept giving them a glare. This has become a regular thing amongst all the ninja clans and people who used to be ninjas, like Tenten's family who runs the weapons shop, in the village due to the fact that they decided to get more involved into Naruto's wellbeing, from giving him the family feeling to making sure that nobody tries to seriously harm the blonde on purpose.

Sasuke looked at these with a bit of indifference, "You know last week, I overheard an argument between some of the teachers and the dean about Naruto," He said, showing some concern about his friend, "It almost sounded like he wanted them to keep Naruto from getting stronger and even threaten to replace them with people that would, until Iruka said something about going straight to the Hokage."

Itachi knew that nothing more needed to be said. He has been to some of those meetings whenever it became for him to be one of the ANBU and one of the main topics that was constantly brought up was Naruto becoming strong enough to defend himself against anybody. "Don't worry too much about it Sasuke, if anything, Naruto tends to bring out the unexpected from anytime and anywhere." He said, "Now, all business aside, do you have any plans to enjoy the rest of your spring break?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders a bit while saying "Just wing it."

In the Council Chambers, while some members of the Civilian Council were shouting about the usual worthless while everybody else just ignored them. While the Main Council are a little iffy when it comes to Naruto, rather their interests in him are a mixture between both sides, even they get annoyed because of the fact that these civilians keep forgetting the statute of limitations of their positions since one of their requests involved them.

The Clan Heads were busy tuning them out, which annoyed the civilians to no end because they think that they are the only ones who should matter, "So Shikaku, I hear your boy is checking out mangas now." Tsume said.

"Yes, and while it is good for him to try out new things," Shikaku said, "It gets troublesome because Yoshino believes that Shikamaru is looking for another excuse to slack off."

"Well Shikaku, I can remember the few times you came to my clan's compound whenever you didn't want to deal with your mother." Inochi said, "Or whenever Yoshino wants to take you out shopping."

"And Yoshino would stop by one of my clan's restaurant in order to help perfect her Pan Jutsus." Choza said, "Speaking of which, hey Fugaku, which restaurant were you planning to take Mikoto to for your anniversary?"

"The seafood one," Fugaku answered, "Ever since our trip to Sea Country, Mikoto has been hooked on eating on whatever comes out of the water."

"Then I would recommend the seafood salad." Hiashi said, while he took his seat, "It proved to be a big help when Hunita was pregnant with Hanabi, although I felt a little sick when the cravings kicked in." Causing the clan heads to shiver, except for Tsume who was a little green from remembering her cravings.

This is when Hiruzen walked in, "You think that was bad, when Biwako was pregnant, I had to improvise when the cravings hit whenever we traveled to other villages." He said, Danzo shivered because he can remember those days as if they were yesterday, the one thing that Biwako was good at was taming kage-level men like they were children, "Anyway, let's get this meeting started."

As if on cue, which usually is, one of the Civilians stood up, "Lord Hokage, we wish to press charges against that boy for attacking the villagers for his own satisfaction." He said, trying to avoid using the word demon, monster or any of the sorts since the last three were both replaced and sent to Ibiki.

The main trio and the Clan Heads noticed a smirk on Hiruzen's face, one that Naruto usually wears whenever he is thinking of a prank to pull off, mainly on those who done him wrong. "You'll have to be a bit more specific on which boy you are talking about since there are so many in Konoha." He said, wanting to payback the very people that have been causing the most grief within the village, "And if by some chance you are talking about who I think you are, then I, as well as the ninja clans know everything because Naruto told me everything as well as a couple of witnesses."

"And just who are these two so called witnesses and what lies have they been telling you, Lord Hokage?" "Another of the civilians asked, hating the fact that people would actually defend the blonde demon, "For all we know, he could have them under some kind of genjutsu."

"If he did, it means the teachers at the academy have been doing something right at the academy." Shibi said, "They might be doing their jobs like they are supposed to."

"They are only supposed to teach the children we want them to." A councilwoman in the corner said in a low voice, forgetting that the ninjas in the room have strong ears, "That is why we hired the dean in the first place."

Feeling like being in a freezer, the councilwoman looked up to realize that she was busted, considering the evil eye she was receiving from the Hokage, the Main Council and the Clan Heads, as well as a few of the ANBU hidden in the shadows. With the snap of his fingers, two ANBU flickered n and took the now culprit straight to Ibiki. "Well now the dean well has somebody to keep him company." Tsume said.

This caught most of the civilians by surprised. "You've arrested the dean of the academy?" The head of the Civilian Council asked. When receiving a nod from Hiruzen, "On what charges?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't anything that would lead back to them.

"You'll have to wait for the trail in order to find out." Homura said, while adjusting his glasses, "Although one of them is embezzling school funds for his own gain."

This got the civilians by surprised because of the fact that somebody was actually pulling a fast one on them while they were busy trying to pull a fast one involving the village treasury and banks. "Anyway, we have replaced him with a retired ninja and has proven to be trustworthy enough to get things back on track." Fugaku explained.

"Anyway, to get back to where we left off, both witnesses are two of my best ANBU captains," Hiruzen said, "And they confirmed that not only was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi were involved in an incident where a group of fourth year students decided to surround and bully them, which were supported by their parents and a certain number of villagers. When the four fought back and won, the audience decided to get some revenge on, quote, unquote, the demon and his followers, which resulted in the boys having to defend themselves from higher numbers."

This caused the civilians to go pail because of the fact that the loose leash they've kept on the villagers when it came to Naruto was just about to come out of their hands. When it came to overcharging ninjas as payback for supporting Naruto, they helped out by doing the same thing with their businesses. Attacking three future clan heirs as revenge would be suicide on so many levels and they can't press charges against the other three because their families would put up one hell of a fight on self-defense, plus they would press charges on attempted assault on young children which is deeply frowned upon.

After a quick change in subject from Koharu about getting back to village matters, to the relief of the civilians, the rest of the meeting went down smoothly and everybody except for the Hokage and the Clan Heads left the room. The Clans noticed that Hiruzen looked like he regained some of his youth and they knew the reason behind it.

"So are you looking forward to another day of training Naruto, Lord Hokage?" Fugaku asked.

The grin on Hiruzen's face would put Jiraiya's perverted one to shame, because when Naruto read more about Goku, and his power pole, and asked him if he knew anybody that can teach him how to use a staff. Hiruzen just about squeezed the life out of him when he jumped over his desk and hugged so tightly over the fact that he finally has somebody to pass his weapon's style to. Now he is busy trying to get a little present ready for him.

"Actually I thought I give him the day off today for a little 'incident' which involved a Bo attack and a certain part of his body that should never be hit." He said, causing everyone male to flinch at what he was referring to.

Hiashi was the first to recover, "Lord Hokage, can I make a small request?" He asked, getting a nod from the elderly ninja, "Would it be possible to give Naruto something from the Uzumaki Clan?"

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for it taking a while, and the cliffhanger, my brain left town and forgot to take me with it. Read and Review, and have a Happy Halloween.


	6. New Developments

**LEARNED IT FROM A MANGA**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

Age: Rookie nine: 7-8, Team Gai: 8-9

And as a heads up, it won't be until around chapter 12 when I make them ninjas. By then, if there are any magna buffs out there, I would like to make sure the rest of the Konoha 12 have a certain magna match, mainly ones that would match the characters with the bloodlines, Ino excluded, like for example, one involving Shikamaru and shadows, Shino and bugs, and Hinata with both the Byakugan and gentle fist. As for the rest, Sakura something involving doctors who know how to fight. Tenten, something that involves weapons, obviously, but no firearms. Lee, something that would help with his condition. Ino, not so sure, but could use any ideas that could come to someone's mind. Kiba, I plan on having him learn from _Inuyasha_.

Third year at the academy is at full swing and right now everybody was learning about weapons, from the kunai, which was the standard weapon of most ninjas, to katana, both ninja and samurai versions. Although according to Neji and Lee, the teachers had a heck of time keeping Tenten from taking home souvenirs, and she was caught twice when she tried to 'smuggle' some of them home with her, some that were taller than her.

This was one of the few classes that Hiruzen had brought back as one of the few to help focus on fields that certain students are either excel in or have a deep interest in, as well as proven to be gifted in, like learning different weapon styles, fuinjutsu and medical training. Right now the fuinjutsu class was the lightest, light being that Naruto was the only student and Hiruzen was looking for his student, Jiraiya, by means of either ANBU or monkey summons, to teach Naruto the art. He was also making sure to blackmail his student's perverted ass with some very 'incriminating' photos that he wouldn't want to be made public.

Right now it was Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji who are taking said class, with Sakura and Hinata signed up with the brand new medic class, with Hiruzen trying to send word to Tsunade, and her sidekick Shizune, to see if she wants to teach the future generation of medic-nins, while hoping she don't actually kill the messenger. Ino took a slight interest in Torture and Interrogation, which is a temp class taught by Ibiki, to the horrors of Inochi. Shikamaru, being the typical Nara, decided to use the hour as a free one to get some sleep.

Kiba and Shino both had to take a class on animal care due to their clans, which was also offered to students who want to try and get an animal to work with. To his horror, his sister Hana was one of the teachers and she just loved to torment the boy by using him for a demonstration on something, which would result in him doing something foolish and everybody getting a good laugh out loud from his expense.

The first month worth of class was spent getting the students accustomed to the weapons, from trying out each weapon, their strengths and weaknesses, and now, the teacher decided to ask if any students have had any weapons training prior and if any students have any personal weapons preferences, or more specifically their main weapon. "Okay, before I start handing out your practice weapons, I need to know which ones that you all would prefer." The instructor, a kunoichi said, before looking at the young fox boy, "Naruto, from what I understand, you are taking lessons on bo jutsu from the Hokage himself, right?"

"Yeah, but I had to wait until the next day to get started." Naruto said, while rubbing his back, "I went to Gramps to ask him if he knew anybody who knows how to fight with a staff and the next thing I know, I was trapped in a bear hug, about to snap like a twig."

The Chunin couldn't help but to chuckle at this. While the Third is known for being the sensei of the Sannin, what was well known to the adults and older ninjas was that the one thing that he was hoping to pass down to another generation his fighting style, which he never got to do with his team or his family. Very few knew about his other 'activity' when he has some down time in his office.

"Okay, now that we know what weapon is going to become Naruto's main, does anybody else have a weapon chosen?" She asked, while her assistant was getting everything on a list. When a hand came up, "Sasuke, I know your family tends to prefer the sword, but I'm taking it that you have something else in mind?"

"Yeah, I've been doing research on my clan's history, and even though he is considered what everybody would call infamous, I came across a little information on Madara Uchiha." Sasuke said, getting a lot of people's attention, "While I wouldn't mind using a small blade as a secondary, probably a wakizashi or butterfly swords, I would like to learn the art of tessenjutsu (war fan)."

While the name, Madara Uchiha, is used to give some people a reason to hate the Uchiha Clan, they have been proven to be more trustworthy when compared to most of the council. "Okay, Sasuke, like Naruto, both styles are very rare in the Elemental Nations, especially around here." The chunin said, "While I can help you with the blade weapons, maybe you should ask around your clan and see if anybody else still practiced tessenjutsu." After receiving an understanding nod from the boy, another hand went up, "Choji?"

"I would like to learn the yari (Japanese spear), "Choji said, "While I wouldn't mind trying to learn the staff like my father, but . . ."

"You would like to branch out to where you put your own twist on things." The instructor's assistant said, after he wrote down Choji's choice on the list, "Trust us kid, you're not the first to say that and you definitely won't be the last."

As for the rest, which with the three mentioned, totaling about 15 students, 6 of them picked a long blade weapon, like the katana due to how cool it looks, 3 choose small bladed weapons like a pair of sais, 2 chose gauntlets, one with spikes, and the last one decided to go for nunchakus.

Over at the medic class, Sakura and Hinata are getting hands on feel on making a tourniquet, along with four other girls and two boys. When they decided to talk, "So Hinata, what was that loud scream that came from your compound last weekend?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked like she was trying hard not to burst out laughing, "Oh you know how some of the people were saying that Naruto would be a bad influence on their children?" She asked, getting a nod in return, "Well, it's true because me and Hanabi . . ."

_Flashback_

_It was a nice quiet Saturday morning, and just about everybody was at the table having breakfast, along with Naruto. Just after the year was up, turns out that some of the civilian councilors have family or friends in the ninja corps and, even though most of them have respect for Naruto, due to those members power or calling in favors, they were forced to try and cancel out any security jutsus and anything else protecting Naruto and kill the boy. There were three ninja total, and only two people were able to stop them, Kakashi and Itachi. After being intercepted, knocked out and waking up to see Ibiki's face which clearly promised pain if they didn't cooperate. Sure he specializes in mental torture, but even he has a low tolerance when it comes to trying to kill children. All three confessed into being forced into it, and even though more physical evidence is needed to convict any council member of any wrong doing, the Hokage cleared them of any wrong doing and had them make up for their actions by watching over Naruto while he is in class, as well as protecting them from the same people who would try to use them again._

_The clans got together and decided that Naruto would spend a week at each of their compounds, which would not only protect him from being attacked in his sleep, but it would keep the villagers out because nobody would be suicidal enough to try and attack him because the clans would defend everything with a vengeance. The Main and Civilian councils couldn't do anything because clan protection falls under a different set of laws, and with the Hokage's backing, which means said laws can be used against them when violated._

_The weekend was the end of Naruto's stay at the Hyugas before he had to stay at the Aburame clan, when Neji came walking in, with makeup on his face, from the lipstick to the eyeliner, still waking up, band sat down at his usual spot when his breakfast was served, which was something Hinata picked up from a sleepover at Sakura's called pancakes, with a side of sausage, that when asked to make at the Hyuga compound, became a big hit. After a couple of bites and a drink of orange juice, Neji became awake enough to notice that everybody around the table had a look on their face like they are trying to keep something in, including the ever stoic Hiashi was trying hard to keep his serious face on but was failing badly._

_This went on for about ten minutes, every time somebody tried to start a conversation, the person they were talking to would end up talking and chuckling/giggling at the same time, when Naruto said, "Hey Neji, you have something on your face."_

_While everybody was having a harder time containing it, "Where?" Neji asked, still wondering what was going on._

"_It's too big for one go, you might want to use the mirror in the bathroom." Naruto said._

_Giving the boy a slight nod before he got up and left, a couple of minutes later, a loud "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Could be heard around through the out the village, while everybody in the dining room finally cracked and laughed hard enough to where breathing wasn't much of an issue._

_Flashback end_

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this, while Hinata continued, "And at first he was accusing Naruto of doing it, but he simply said that he doesn't do makeup." When she let herself some control, "And by the time he put two and two together, both me and Hanabi were just about out the door."

Sakura was having a little trouble keeping focused, "Man, I would have loved to see that." She said, "Please tell me somebody took a picture."

"Yes, Aunt May did, but she said she would keep it in her personal photo album in case Neji ever gets out of line." Hinata said, while finishing to put the final binding to the tourniquet, "And I'm curious though, any special reason why you would want Naruto to spend the night at your house Sakura?"

Sakura's cheeks lit up a bit, "Well, since everyone else has had Naruto stay at their place, even Tenten and Lee had him over, that I wanted to have turn having him over." She explained, "But right now we have to wait word from the Hokage on when would be the best time since he is acting as Naruto's guardian." Deciding two can play at this game, "So what is with all the looks you've been sending to Sasuke?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to blush, which caused an interesting conversation to go on during the rest of class, while the one girl in the class that was a Sasuke fan club girl, who was not pleased. While the civilian council didn't like the ninja clans for protecting Naruto, what they do want is to have the daughters of some to romance Sasuke enough to have under their thumb so that way not only would they have the sharigan to take out said blonde, they would have easy access into the Uchiha Clan, both money and power.

At Ino's class, Anko Mitarashi was giving her what would be considered the toned down version of what she learned. While she wanted to teach the young mind reader some stuff about the human body, or rather certain parts that people value when they get older, her boss Ibiki Morino threatened to cut her off of her favorite treat, dango, for a month with the help of her only friends, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki. While she would have a field day on anybody else that threatened her like that, Ibiki is the first person outside of her friends to not only see as a person deceived, and not a traitor, with Hiruzen being the second.

Over at the animal class, Kiba was trying hard not to laugh because Tsume decided to take over the class for the day, while doing to Hana what she does to Kiba, which was embarrass him in front of the class. What Tsume had her do was stand in front of the class in a dog costume and had her standing while the Inuzuka clan head pointed out about parts of the canine that needs careful consideration when it comes to their health. While Tsume didn't mind the whole sibling rivalry as long as it's at home, but using her teacher status to torture your sibling, making a private thing public, then she decided to step in to make a point.

Kiba was laughing hard, and was allowed to because Tsume said that after today, everything between them in a public setting is even and stays that way. Shino, thanks to what he was wearing, was able to hide his smile better than the rest.

Shikamaru is on top of the roof, doing the male Nara's favorite pastime, cloud watching, which happens when either they get tired or when the girl they're with finally catches them when they try to do any kind of physical activity. Right now he was trying to think on which manga matches his clan's style. As a big disappointment to him, none of them were as lazy as him, laidback some, but never lazy. He knew some of them used weapons as an extension for their shadows, but the problem for him is that his clan's abilities require something to be on in order to be useful. After a while of thinking, he decided to jump off the roof and see if it was too late to join the weapons class.

Neji, Tenten and Lee are taking a mixture of academic classes, along with intermediate classes on taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu, although Tenten was disappointed that she had to wait until next year to take an advanced weapons course.

At the Hokage's office, Hiruzen was sitting on the couch reading his Icha Icha book, while he has shadow clones doing the paperwork. It was from one of Naruto's visits that he got the idea. Naruto told him that when he becomes Hokage that he would use clones to do the work for him. Hiruzen laughed at this and told him that most clones were elemental and ran the risk of destroying the paperwork, even if it is worth the risk. When picked up the most part, he asked if there are any clones that wouldn't be a risk. Hiruzen thought about the shadows clones, but was about to tell the blonde otherwise until it finally clicked in his head that he knew the solution all along. After banging his head against the wall, causing Naruto and the ANBU in the room to have a big sweat drop hanging from their head due to the action, he decided to tell Naruto to wait a couple of years.

He was turning to the next page when he felt a familiar presence hanging out by his window, "I know you're there Jiraiya," Hiruzen said, "I heard your scream from the hot springs about an hour ago."

In walked what looked like a white-hair kabuki (let me know if I got that right), "Hey old man, how are things here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh besides the same old garbage from most of the council, I'm having a peachy time." Hiruzen said, while marking where he left off in the book, "And judging by the screams that came before yours, I'm guessing you were peeking on girls that are still in their teens."

"Yeah, some fresh out of the academy genin and a couple of their mothers." Jiraiya explained, "Anyway, I got your message saying that the little runt is following in his father's footsteps on seals."

"Oh you are just jealous because even though he was six at the time, he got to share a hot tub with grown nude women and you ended up getting pulverized after getting caught." Hiruzen said, causing Jiraiya to mumble something along the lines of 'lucky little bastards' and 'damn wise old man.'

What Hiruzen brought up was that sometime after Naruto turned six, his land lord decided to try and cut Naruto off from his utilities, one of them being water. After spending a week bathing at a river, Yoshino came across him, and after finding out what happened, she and the other mothers got together and decided to give him a more decent bath at the local hot springs, along with their daughters. This included Hunita, Hinata, Violet Yamanaka, Ino, with three more mothers. (Remember, I said that Naruto was six, meaning nothing happens, and along with Ino and Hinata, they are too innocent to know how every part of the body works. So leave the dirty thoughts away from this story.)

Unfortunately, Jiraiya happened to be at his usual spot in a tree, watching the whole thing and after noticing Naruto was among them, he was thinking lucky bastard. Due to a big lapse of judgment on his part, he went for a closer look until the branch he was on gave out and he ended up falling right in the middle of the woman's hot springs. After recovering that was when he felt the full mother's wrath times six, while the kids just sat at water's edge, wondering what was going on with the grownups.

"Plus you're lucky that nobody labeled you as a pedophile since there were children there, or else people would have something to compare you to your ex-teammate." Hiruzen said, causing the man to shiver at the thought, "Anyway, I was hoping you take Naruto under your wing on fuinjutsu and almost anything else you can think of, which would also serve to make up for not keeping your promise to Minato and Kushina."

Just before he could respond, the ground shook from what seems like an earthquake. From the pale looks on the two men's faces, it was something they felt before, when it was caused by a certain someone that can pummel them straight to hell in one punch.

When it felt like it was close to them, the doors flew open to reveal an blonde woman with two long ponytails going down her back, a small diamond on her forehead and a look on her face that promised excruciating pain if she didn't get What she was looking for. Only one question came out of her mouth, "Where is my godson?"

Here is the latest chapter, sorry for taking so long, my tank of gas keeps getting empty. Like I said, I still need help trying to match different magna with different characters, especially the ones with bloodlines. And like I said about that explanation at the hot springs, even though it is the closest to an M rated material I can get, I tried hard not to cross any lines, especially on this website, and at their age, Naruto, Ino and Hinata are too young to know the full difference between boys and girls. Anybody who takes it too seriously is either looking for an excuse to cause trouble or takes things way beyond seriously. Anyway, Read and Review, and remember Mother's Day coming up.


End file.
